Force Fail
by RandomAbadon
Summary: First story! please read the author's note! A guide to how NOT to do Force tricks/Lightsaber combat/and all things Jedi! Tell me what you think!
1. Mind trick

**Hey This is my first story so I'm going to do something simple just to get started, first there are a few things for you to know, I'm Zany and this account(Zany-Siri) is a joint account, Siri-my friend-is not a part of this story. Now that formalities are out of the way, this is a short story(Very short don't expect short stories often this is a rare treat since it's not the size of a small book) based off an event that happened a few days ago, oh and it's supposed to be funny SO LAUGH YOU FOOLS! I've never written humor before(you might be thinking "duh" but this isn't my first story I've ever written just the first on this site-there are other places for fanfictions ya know!)**

A young padawan and his master are walking along and the padawan sees a civilian boy with a can of Pringles, his favorite. He looks at his master who is walking along not looking at him then he steps up to the boy with the chips.

Padawan:*waves hand* "You will give me the chips"

The boy looked confused for a moment

Boy:"Um, no?"

Padawan:"You will give me the chips"

Boy:"No I don't think I will, sorry"

Padawan:"You will give me th-"

Boy:"HEY! Are you a Jedi!?!"

Padawan:"AHHH DON'T KILL ME!! PLEASE!!"

The padawan cowered behind his master who had seen the whole exchange

Master: *facepalms*


	2. Throwing sabers

**Thank you for coming up with this TimeXGeneralXTanya , my first revewier, I will can continue originally this was a one-shot but I changed my mind ;^) from now on please tell me if you have any ideas**

A padawan and his master are learning to throw sabers so they can hit long range targets

"Now remember you have to focus to throw the saber, and you have to focus to retrieve it or you'll look like an idiot"

The padawan shrugged and hurled his saber into the air other padawans and youngling dived for cover as the saber hurled across the room.

"ARE YOU INSANE!?!" The master yelled he flinched as a shattering sound came, the saber had broken a vase. Yoda was standing at the other end of the room next to the vase with the lightsaber in hand.

"Oooooohhh" the other padawans said in unison as they locked eyes with the padawan who had thrown the saber, Master Yoda sighed.

"Practice...When no one is around your padawan should! A danger he is noting right can he do!"

The master seemed terribly embarrassed by the whole display

"Yes master Yoda" The master muttered. Yoda walked away. Then the master glared at his padawan. The eyes of the other Jedi followed

"What?" The padawan asked. (Once again) the master gave himself a facepalm


	3. Traning remotes

**I really shoud give the padawn and his master a name-or names-whatever but I'm really bad with names so if any of you have ideas I'll be happy to hear them.**

**ForceFail chapter 3 practice remotes**

The padawan was waiting on his master to tell him what to do. The master stood in terror wondering what trouble his padawan would get into today unsure of what to assign him.

"I've got it! Remote tranning-by yourself. Here" The mater set up a remote for his padawan then retreated a distance he hoped was safe. The padawan pulled the blinder down and the remote fired a few simple shots. The master cringed for a few moment expecting something to explode or for his padawan to break the nearest window. His padawan stood deflecting blaster bolts like any other padawan. The master waited and nothing out of the ordinary happened nothing went wrong.

"Very good!" the master was almost crying his padawan had done something right! Then he was suspisous this had never happened before. He walked up to the padawan and lifted the blinder. To discover..it wasn't his padawan.

"I knew it was too good to be true" the master sighed "Where is he?" the padawan pointed across the hall where a young Jedi was running and laughing like a comleate maniac waving his active lightsaber in the air like a baton.

"Hi master!!" the padawan yelled as he lept toward them. The two standing in the room fled before he sliced the traning remote in half-execpt that he didn't slice it in half. The remote moved out of the way and the padawan crashed down grabing the floating remote for balance. The remote swirved and crashed through the window the glass shards hit it and it exploded. The padawan looked sheepishly at his master.

"Oops, so what training are we going to do today, master?"

The master didn't know what to say so he leaned against the wall and banged his head on it several times.

"You shouldn't do that, you'll get brain damage or somthing"

The master facepalmed.


	4. Force acrobatics

**Hmm..I think you may be right Lefty Blondy a name just wouldn't suit them.. I'm very greatful for everyone who reveiwed so far ^_^ it means a lot to me! I almost feel sorry for this poor Jedi master we have here. Now that spring break is offically in I'm going to post like there's no tommorw!**

**ForceFail chapter 4 Force acrobatics-sort of**

"So..today we do acrobatics using the Force to help us okay?" the master said to the padawan slowly. The padawan looked up at his master

"what?"

"You know like Force jumping and other things like that." The master explained patiently.

"oooohh, okay! I can do that!"

"Really? That would be a first" The master muttered under his breath.

"What was that, master?"

"Oh nothing, just talking to myself, please show me what you can do"

"You talk to yourself?"

"Padawan, my patience wears thin, please stop trying to distract me"

"Hey, master, what's that?"

"I told you to stop it."

"But I'm really serious this time, master, what's over there?"

"I don't care!" The master burst out then he calmed himself "please what were you going to show me?"

"but, Master.."

"I told you whatever is over there is not a matter for life or death for anyone, and even if it was there are at least a hundred other Jedi in this temple to take care of it"

".... You see I already told you to look and you ignored me, but I was being serious for once"

"If I look over there will you please get on with your excersises?"

"Sure!"

the master turned around giving up just hoping his padawan really was serious and that he would stop comming up with scemes to get out of traning because he wasn't as good as the other padawans at Force things and lightsaber things and Jedi things in general. He sensed his padawan run away and turned back around just in time to see him dash down the halls. The master banged his head on the wall again.

"Why? Why? Why me?! Why dosen't he just listen to me?! Why do I listen to him?! WHHYY?"

The padawan walked up to his master not panting, he had used the force to run away from his master thus techincally doing what he told his master he would.

"Master?"

"WHAT?"

"You're talking to yourself again"

**I wrote this chapter because I have talked to myself and I wanted to make fun of it XD even I laughed as I wrote this!**


	5. Meditation

**hmm these chapters are getting longer you have no idea how challenging it was to keep this straight in my head, usually I only have to deal with one or two unamed characters, I hope you enjoy!**

**Force Fail chapter 5 Meditation**

The Jedi Master sat in a quiet room with his padawan.

"Master?"

"Hush padawan, today we will meditate, and meditation takes concentration, and quiet, so shh"

"Oh ok." They sat in silence for a moment. The padawan noticed his master seemed to calm down and he sensed it as well.

"Hey master?" His master didn't seem to notice him. He waved his hands in front of his master's face. "Master?" his master still didn't respond. Then the padawan got an idea.

* * *

The Master slowly came out of his meditation feeling very relaxed and at ease. He needed to this more often, maybe it had done his padawan some good too. His padawan!! The master opened his eyes to see his padawan sitting next to him eyes closed cross legged. He let out a slow breath things seemed to be going okay, but was there much surprise..?Okay maybe there was after all his padawan did tend to make a normal easy situation, impossibly frustrating, but it's not like he could mess up Meditation. A Jedi passed them and suppressed a laugh at the master quickly running away, the master still heard them burst out laughing. He rolled his eyes

"What did you do?" his padawan opened his eyes and looked at his master.

"Me? Nothing I swear!" The master raised an eyebrow.

"What can't you trust me to do _anything_?!" The master shrugged

"Maybe, I do hope you've been learning something, you have been improving" Another Jedi passed by.

"Umm...did.. what happened?" The Jedi asked. her padawan smothered a giggle and waved at the other padawan. The master looked from the other Jedi knight and padawan to his own padawan. Then he turned to the other Jedi knight.

"Okay what did he do?'

"You have to see it yourself" She said and handed him a small handheld mirror. The master wondered why she had it, then again she and her padawan were girls.

The Master looked at his reflection handed the mirror back to the Jedi who nodded and led her padawan away just sensing a lecture.

"What?" the padawan asked

"_Why_ didn't you meditate?"

"What are you talking about?"

"We both know you didn't"

"So what?"

"You could've tried at least! You didn't _have_ to draw on my face! You could do what I say for once!"

"Well that other, girl padawan, helped"

"That's _not_ the point!"

"Then what is the point?" The padawan asked. The master facepalmed


	6. A real Mission

**Well it's out of the temple and into the oven for these two I guess, if that padawan can cause so much trouble in the Jedi temple how much do you think he'll cause ON A MISSION, that's right people we're getting off Courscant at last!**

**ForceFail chapter 6 a REAL Mission**

"An assignment you and your padawan have"

"Please, Master Yoda don't do this he needs more training I-I think we would much rather just stay..here at the temple...Please master!! don't make us go on a mission!!" The master whined sounding like an ill behaved youngling with no manners. The master then ranted about how even though he had been assigned a padawan he was too young to die like this and demanded a lawyer to say he needed more time off from training his unstable padawan which was more dangerous than anything they could be assigned.

"But master, we never do _anything_! Please! Oh, please can we go master?!" The padawan whined back. Yoda was beginning to see how alike the two were..They were both whinny suck up..

"You're not ready for this"

"Yes I am! Come on! It's not like I'm going by myself! It'll be you, me, and a squad of clones."

"Ok fair enough..I'm not ready for the emotional stress of making sure we don't get captured tortured and killed because you saw a butterfly or something!"

"Pfff! you worry too much I don't get distracted that easy! Now if we see a battle droid that's worth looking at!"

"Can't you take anything seriously!?" The padawan shrugged

"Wanna find out?"

"No. I'd prefer a answer now thank you."

"Enough!" Yoda burst out. "Leave tomorrow you and your padawan will get some rest you should!" Yoda's tone made it clear it was a dismissal. The Master groaned, the padawan cheered and the two left Yoda. Mace Windu walked in.

"I never thought I'd say this, but that padawan is more annoying than Skywalker" Yoda really wanted to agree with Mace, but he restrained himself to a little grunt even though he wanted to jump up and down and yell to the top of his lungs that there never was such a padawan. But he was Yoda so he didn't. "I'm just glad he wasn't the chosen one" Yoda chuckled a bit at that.

"Morning Master!" The padawan cheerfully greeted his master who moaned and rolled over.

"I don't want to train today, Master"

"What? You're still dreaming aren't you? You're MY master. Get it?"

"Leave me alone" the master groaned.

"But we have our first mission today!"

"Fine," the master grunted waking up at last. "If only to get it over with."

"This is going to be so much fun! We'll kill droids and fight Sith and! and..!"

"Calm down, we have to get there first."

"Where are we going?" The padawan asked wide eyed.

"To Christophsis"

"COOL! Wait..where's that?" The Master sighed.

"Get ready and get in the ship and I'll show you on the navi computer"

"I'm already ready! I got up before the sun rose!" The padawan claimed.

"Umm...Okay let me get ready then." After the master was ready he walked out in the hall and couldn't find his padawan assuming his padawan had already gotten in the ship he set off toward the ship. The master was surprised to find his padawan was not in the ship so he back tracked to look for him. After dragging his padawan back to the ship he put in the coordinates into the navi computer. He should have known this was a bad idea, as soon as they got onto the ship his padawan became..unstable to say the least and asked what EACH AND EVERY BUTTON DID.

"Master what is this one? I bet this fires our lazar cannons! Oooh look at the scanners!" He walked up to a lever just after the master had put in the coordinates. "Master, what does this do?" he said pulling the lever down. The ship immediately went into hyperspace. The master sighed amazed that they left Coruscant before the ship blew up and that his padawan hadn't killed him yet...."Hey master! What does this do again?" The ship lurched out of hyperspace in the middle of nowhere.

"You just had to touch every single little thing..don't you?"

"Yep, hey what's that do" the padawan said not listining. The master facepalmed then banged his head several times on the scanners.....**(TO BE CONTINUED!!!)**

**Mwahahahhahaha!!! I'm not going to tell you what happens next! MWAHAHAHAHAH!!!!! okay I'll tell you later....in the next chapter**


	7. A real mission part 2

**I have never really relized how complicated it can be to Yoda speak untill I wrote this. Oh and the Ewok spoken is REAL Ewok Siri found for me(she loves Ewoks and can speak it fairly enough-makes watching episode 6 much much more interesting btw) Obi-wan GEUST STARS in this chapter. Events are implied to happen before Christophsis mission in the Clone Wars Moive. This is most likely the longest chapter yet**

**Disclaimer: I don't own starwars, the Ewoks or their langage, or clone wars. Other wise things like this would happen and my bounty hunter from my other story would be real and Ahsoka would have _a kitten _and the sky on Teth would be _RANBOW COLORS _and General Grivous would be _a BUNNY_(okay I'll stop with the sarcasm, if you didn't get it I would never do all that suff)**

**ForceFail chapter 7 A REAL mission part 2**

"I hate you" the master grumbled as he reset the coordinates. Trying to find out where they were.

"That's just what you tell yourself" the padawan replied staring at another control panel.

(Back at the temple)

"Why haven't they checked in yet?" Mace Windu asked

"Have any other Jedi free do we?" Yoda sighed.

"I think so, aren't you worried about them though?" Yoda and Mace went quiet for a moment then burst out laughing.

"I Bet they just barely got out of hyperspace before that nutty padawan hit something to make them go back to realspace!" Mace laughed-which was very very very very very very very very very very rare by the way.

"Bet I do on the fact that they're probably sitting in Couriscant's atmosphere speak as we!" Yoda added. The two masters burst out laughing again. Yoda sighed "So the Jedi that are available who are?" Yoda asked.

"Skywalker and Kenobi" They looked at each other then started laughing again.

"Much farther how do you think get they will?"

"Can't be much farther" Mace smiled. Just then Obi-wan walked in and the two respectful masters returned to their normal stance.

"Master Kenobi." Mace said.

"Just going to find you we were" Yoda said.

"Oh, well can I talk to you about something?"

"Certainly." Mace said.

"It's about Anakin." Yoda and Mace glanced at each other nervously. Obi-wan took a deep breath. "I think he's ready for his first padawan." Yoda and Mace burst out laughing again while Obi-wan stared shocked-no other Jedi apart from Yoda had even seen Mace smile.

"Hahaha! That's a good one Master Kenobi!"

"Had us going you did!" Obi-wan's jaw dropped.

"No I was serious!"

"Oh" Yoda and Mace stood still. They glanced uneasily at each other.

"Have more faith in him, Masters. He has grown, and he is a Jedi Knight now, I believe he is ready."

"In any case made a request for a padawan Skywalker has not, his decision not yours it is, just said you did that a padawan Skywalker no longer is, trust him you must." Obi-wan rolled his eyes.

"You know he will never choose a padawan." Obi-wan pointed out the obvious. "But we do need more Jedi to be trained, you know how hard this war has been, we've lost so many already." Obi-wan added trying to win the agument. "Besides a padawan might slow him down long enough not to get himself killed in a week." Yoda frowned he had known several of the Jedi that had been lost already, Obi-wan was right. But was Anakin the right Jedi to help train the next very much needed generation of Jedi?

"…Think about it we will" Yoda said carefully.

"Thank you masters."

(Master and Padawan in the middle of nowhere..literally)

"Are we there yet?" the padawan asked.

"NO!" the master yelled tired of his padawan saying that every other miniute.

"Master I'm hungry"

"You'll have to wait."

"I decided I don't like missions"

"Oh do you now? Why" The master was very frustrated with his padawan right now.

"Well all you do is sit around while someone else fixes the hyperdriv- what's that?" the padawan asked pointing out the window. The master looked up there was a green planet. The master looked down on his scanners.

"That's Endor"

"Awsome this is the best mission ever!..What's on Endor?" The master sighed.

"Ewoks, trees, forests, more Ewoks." The master landed the ship in a clearing and they were surrounded by at least twenty furry little creatures.

(A few minutes later)

"I hate you"

"No you don't"

"This time I mean it."

The master and padawan were tied to a large stick sitting horizontal to a bonfire while Ewoks danced about.

"This is kinda fun though isn't it."

"No."

"Won't the others be jelous when we give our report!"

"We were supposed to fight droids on CHRISTOPHISIS!! NOT GET EATEN ON ENDOR BY SMALL FURRY LITTLE EWOKS!!" The master burst out. The Ewoks scattered at the master's loud voice.

"Echeewawa! Echeewawa!" The Ewoks said as they scattered about.

The master and padawan finally struggled out of the ropes after a few minutes.

"Have I ever told you I really hate you?" The master said. The padawan thought for a minute.

"Let's do that again!"

"Were you even just listing to me?!"

"Why would you ever think that?"

The master facepalmed.


	8. Yoda's bet

**Based off a crack, comic I wrote last summer if you want the original story message me, I'll be happy to tell you. I just knew it would come in handy someday!**

**Chapter 8 Yoda's bet**

One normal day in the Jedi temple-if any day can be considered 'normal' around here. But for once it was quiet-too quiet..something was coming.

The padawan was sitting at a table with a few of his friends, for once he wasn't doing something particularly random, dangerous, disturbing or in any way disruptive to other Jedi. They sat around a table with holograms looking through them for no real reason other than to do something that wouldn't drive their masters up a wall. Anyway I want it to be perfectly clear that they are innocent before we move on, so on that note...Suddenly the padawan's master came in. All heads turned. The padawans jaws dropped. A knight looked up from reading.

"Dude that isn't funny" The Jedi looked rather disturbed.

"Are you kidding me?! This is hot!! You don't think a guy wearing this is oh, I don't know stupid, lame, totally uncool?" The master asked. The master was wearing an odd t-shirt that said 'Ventress fan' on it with a picture of her face, quite frankly it was creeping all the Jedi a out, but not as much as the matching skirt and high heels he was wearing.

"Uhhh....." The padawans said in unison, glancing at each other.

"Yeah we do actually" His own padawan spoke up.

"All right, who paid you?" The Knight who had spoken up earlier said.

"Yoda" The master groaned.

"Figures" a padawan muttered under his breath.

"Don't you have_ any_ pride?" The knight asked shaking her head and walking away. A clone walked in to report to the Master.

"Generals we have a-" the clone stopped short forcing back a laugh."What the heck are you wearing?!?" The whole room burst into laughter as the master rolled his eyes and walked out.

* * *

"Okay, Yoda, you owe me five credits" Yoda just laughed.

"A prank it was!! Video tapped you the council did, uploading it to the holonet as we speak Master Plo is. Master Fisto's idea it was!!" Yoda laughed again. "Worth it was five credits to ruin your life on YouTube!" The Master's banged his head on the wall several times.

**Note: you can not find this or anything like this on YouTube, it was only for story purposes that Yoda brings it up.**


	9. Excuses and Trading Padawans

**Yes you read it right I said trading padawans guess with whom? Hehehe!! I wasn't suger high while writing this time so the style is different I'm trying to decide if it's a good or bad thing... A shoutout to all Anakin-haters you will be pleased with..upcoming chapters *starts laughing like a maniac* MWAHAHAHHAH!!!! Hmm..I wonder about that padawan how much does he know? ;) Enjoy! awsmninja has wanted me to post this forever, so thanks! I'm finally posting it! ^_^**

**ForceFail ch 9 Excuses and...Trading Padawans? **

"Then I fell out the window and miraculously landed somewhere in Coruscant's underworld, where the most notorious bounty hunters lurk, along with pirates and criminals! It was there I saw a Duros bounty hunter and then he attacked me! He locked me up and told me he was going to steal things from the Jedi temple so I tried to escape him before he could. Of course I defeated him and brought him in to the authorities. Who thanked me and let me drive a speeder all by myself back to the temple. But there was a freak accident and my transport blew up! I found out later it was the bounty hunter's friends trying to get their revenge on me! Then I escaped from the rumble before they could find me and hitchhiked back to the temple."

The class-consisting of older younglings and a few padawans-stared at him with blank expressions not one of them buying it.

"Really now, if you could come up with all of that for the reason you are both late and have none of your assignments ready then why couldn't you come up with a decent story to turn in?" The Jedi rolled her eyes.

"No really! I'm being serious this time!"

"Yes, yes just like you were _serious_ about the Sith lord living in the senate building, and you were _serious_ about Anakin Skywalker having an affair with a senator, the only thing remarkable about this story is that it _doesn't _hurt anyone's reputation and it _doesn't_ have to do with some sort of conspiracy or scandal. Now sit down please."

The padawan sat down glumly.

After class his master was outside.

"Why do you keep telling stories and getting me in trouble?"

The padawan shrugged. For some reason the master right then, at that moment precisely cracked. He ran down the hall screaming bloody murder and many other Jedi stared worriedly at the master as he ran down the hall into the Jedi Council chambers, luckily there was no meeting in session, just Yoda sitting there talking to Obi-wan once again. Anakin was also running down the halls screaming bloody murder toward the council chambers, though the master did not know this. To make more sense let's step back a minute to the conversation Obi-wan and Yoda were having before the two Jedi running down the halls went mad.

"Adjusting to his new padawan Skywalker is?"

"Well for the most part yes, as far as he lets me know." Yoda nodded.

"Sure about this you were then?"

"Of course, Master Yoda." And now we can resume time to where we were now that apparently pointless point has been made, but it was not pointless at all because of what happens next.

"MASTER YODA!!!" The two young Jedi knights yelled at the same time. Obi-wan and Yoda turned at the exact moment Anakin and the Jedi master ran headlong into each other. When they both came to, they began erratically speaking and auguring.

"Please Master Yoda-"

"You don't understand he's horrible!"

"I think I'm going to lose my mind if I don't get a break-"

"I CAN'T FRIGGIN TAKE IT ANYMORE!!!"

"Come on your padawan can't be worse than mine"

"You. Have. No. Idea"

"SILENCE!" Yoda finally roared. "Like your padwans you do not?" The two nodded. "FINE!" Yoda exploded. "Trade padwans for two weeks you will, see if you like your padwans better afterward, perhaps learn something from this you can."

Anakin looked at the master and the master looked at Anakin. "Okay" then said in unison. Yoda called their padawans in and explained in a very wordy and polite way that their masters were out of their ever-loving-minds and needed a break instead of each of them being stuck at the temple, they were going to switch masters. That was what Yoda told them, in reality they had _lost_ their ever-loving-minds _because_ of the padawans. So for two weeks Anakin would train the master's padawan, and the master would train Ahsoka Tano, Anakin's padawan who had-apparently-been assigned to Anakin shortly after they sent Obi-wan and Anakin to go to Christophsis because the master and his padawan had never checked in. This was either going to be an extremely good...or bad thing.

**One of the longer chapters I suppose, hmm how did that padawan find out about Darth Sid./Palp. or about Anakin/Padme' and he PREDICTED Bane's attack on the temple hmm.... random conicidence or not..? All this and more next time!......NOT!!! :P heheh! I have no idea how he found out...or do I? hmm... so many questions that will keep up awake all night SO YOU CAN FAIL THAT TEST NEXT WEEK IN SCIENCE!! MWAHAHAHA!!!! *has obviously gotten back into the suger and has gone insane/temporarly evvilll* :) (don't worry it's only temporary evvilll the insanity has been there since looong ago) Next 2 chapters or so will talk about all the 'wonderful' times we have with each master and padawan.**


	10. Anakin and The Padawan

**Hello Anakin-haters :) enjoy you will! Hello Anakin-lovers uhh... You might want to come back later....a lot later TimexGeneralxTanya I've finnally found a spot for an idea you sent me a long time ago (in a glaexy far far away XD) YAY!! **

**Chapter 10 Anakin and The Padawan**

Anakin sighed yet again as the padawan failed to do _anything_ right. Day two of the biggest mistake of his life oh, what he wouldn't _give_ to have Ahsoka back.

"Why do you run around waving your lightsaber in the air?" Anakin asked the padawan, and the _really_ sad thing was he was _old_ enough to be a padawan, unlike Ahsoka.

The padawan shrugged then smiled "Because it's _fun_! Doncha think?"

"No!" Anakin said rolling his eyes. Just then Obi-wan came in the room smirking, Anakin was so mad at him, he wasn't sure why after all it was his fault he was stuck with this awful padawan for a whole _two weeks_! Two _whole_ weeks, he shuddered and wanted to curl up and start crying. So Anakin got a brilliant idea, because in his mind _all_ of his ideas were brilliant(A/N: Don't lie to yourself you know it's true, you know deep in your heart these are the thoughts that go through his mind when he's not thinking about Padme' )

"I've got an idea, we're going to do some Force levitation!" The padawan stopped and looked eagerly at Anakin, the only reason his master hadn't gone over this already is because once the padawan mastered Force levitation his pranks would never end, the master had foolishly hoped he would grow out of this, both the master and the padawan knew this, Anakin, did not.

"Okay!!" Anakin raised his hand and levitated Obi-wan who barely had enough time to shoot Anakin an irritated look before he was hanging upside-down in midair. The padawan burst out laughing.

"That is _awesome_ man, how do you do that?!"

"Oh, I suppose you're finding this amusing too, Anakin?" Obi-wan commented dryly. "Fun and games over, you got me, good one, now let me down."Obi-wan said a hint of begging entering his voice. Anakin grinned and held him there. Then Anakin turned to the Padawan.

"Okay so you concentrate on the object you want to life." As Anakin's own concentration waned Obi-wan's head dipped closer to the floor. "Then you focus the force and.." Anakin lifted his hand and waved Obi-wan around in the air like a toy.

"Anakin this isn't funny!" Obi-wan begged. The padawan giggled.

"You're right, Master Kenobi it's _very_ funny!"

"Stay out of this!"

"Alright, fine, this was just punishment for giving me a padawan without my knowing." Anakin laughed as he let Obi-wan down.

"Awww." The padawan sighed. Then the padawan who-amazingly had been paying attention for once-got an evvill look on his face. And decided to pick _Anakin_ up and throw_ him_ around. Obi-wan laughed.

"There might be something to karma after all don't you think?" He asked the padawan.

"Sure, whatever, this is fun!!"

(on a balcony in the training room)

"He's trying to embarrass me on purpose I know it!" Ahsoka glanced at him, she thought it was pretty funny to see her master thrown around by a padawan. The master ranted on about how the padawan was trying to ruin his life. Until Ahsoka interrupted.

"uhh.. Aren't you supposed to be training me for a while..right?" She smiled, the master stared. His own padawan looked up and saw him.

"Hiya Master!!" He yelled waving causing Anakin to hit his head on several things before hitting the floor.

"Leave me alone" Anakin moaned as the padawan walked over to see if he was dead. Above on the balcony Ahsoka chucked, but at the same time felt sorry for her master. She turned to the master of the padawan who caused everything in everyone's life to go haywire.

"See?! He's still trying to make my life miserable!"

Ahsoka began dragging him away from the other padawan with an annoyed look on _her_ face."NO! I am not spending two weeks of you complaining about your padawan! Come on!"

"But..." The master whimpered

Ahsoka narrowed her eyes

"All right, all right, I'm coming!"

**(To be continued)**

**Hmm...I really do like Ahsoka's character so..I might have to make her slightly OOC for the next chapter if she's to drive my master insane, or I could just make her bossy and make her make him do everything :) it's not exactly overly OOC then! Hmm.. meh I'll think of something.**


	11. Ahsoka and The Master

**Ahh well this is akward...I'm sorry! I had writers block and then I started other stories and well...I kinda-sorta-maybe-forgot about this so Thank you for reminding me to get off my butt and do something about it. It's short but then again all of them are short! And well...I threw this together after I realized how long it had been so NO COMPLAINING Understand? Good! Again just to recap: I'm sorry-don't kill me-and here's the chapter!  
**

**ForceFail ch 11 Ahsoka and the Master**

**

* * *

**

Ahsoka was board, the master was sitting around fiddling with something awkwardly trying to cover for the fact that he had _no_ idea what to do with a normal padawan...Okay I take it back a normal-ish padawan, more specifically a padawan too young to be a padawan and was not going to want to do much except lightsaber sparing, force training, hand-to-hand combat, basically fighting, and his padawan was too distracted to do basic fighting. The only other thing especially young padawans tended to like were missions, dangerous _suicide_ missions. Well perhaps this was going to be the quietest two weeks she would ever see, being Anakin's padawan and all she was actually allowed to go on those...

"So, um," Ahsoka coughed dryly "are we going to you know,_ do_ anything?"

"Oh, yes, right." The master tapped a finger on the table thinking of something to do.

"I'm so _bored_!" She groaned. Standing up and beginning to pace.

"Um…okay how about lightsaber training? How far are you with-"

She cut him off excitedly listing off several forms of lightsaber combat that she knew, great goodness was Skywalker training her to be a one-Jedi army? Oh, well he might be. Who really knew? "I've also had some quarterstaff training." She finished. The master raised an eyebrow at the last one.

"For, you know defense." She gave an awkward shrug. Then the master remembered Skywalker often had encounters with Asajj Ventress, so then it would make sense to give his padawan quarterstaff training 'for defense' as she put it.

"…That's…" the master paused "…very impressive, Ahsoka!" the master exclaimed, crap looks like her master covered lightsabers…more so than should be necessary, but they were fighting a war. May the Force forbid she have to use all of that combat training. She smiled flashing sharp Togrutan teeth.

"Plus hand to hand combat."

"Okay then, something else other then combat training?" The Master rubbed his temples trying to think of something. Eventually he did think of something. Basically he ran Ahsoka through the normal exercises, but felt odd when she preformed each task perfectly-or near-perfect anyway. Like something was off. She was very good at combat and already had great control over the Force, but part of him-surprisingly-missed his padawan. He couldn't believe himself, how could he miss his little screw-up? At the end of the day she gave him a cheeky grin.

"Ha I wonder what my master's doing right now." She laughed. The Master stared ahead blankly for a moment inwardly groaning, but hiding it well. Another thing about Skywalker's padawan apart from her insane skill with a lightsaber-considering her age-was her attitude. Several times she had gotten slightly on his nerves, but he tried to tell himself it was nothing compared to his normal padawan. Then he would end missing his padawan or wondering what he was doing, despite himself. He glanced at Ahsoka. Her master was certainly missing her; if he could miss his little screw-up failure of a padawan Skywalker could miss her little quirks too probably.

~~~~~~~~~Two weeks later~~~~~~~~~~

"Learned you lesson did you? All of you." Yoda said eyeing Ahsoka and the padawan standing behind their masters.

"Yes, Master Yoda." They all replied in unison.

"Good. Leave you may."

Anakin smiled at Ahsoka. "I missed you, Snips." _Snips? _The master thought, _whatever it's not my business to react to Skywalker's weirdness or whatever. _

"I missed you too, Master," Ahsoka replied. She lowered her voice but the master still caught what she said. "That guy was _so_ boring!" _He _wouldn't miss her attitude that was for sure.

"I missed you." The master said to his padawan. His padawan smiled broadly in the moment. The thing was he really had missed his padawan, despite everything, despite all the failures, and his inability to listen or learn anything.

"Well, Master I have to say," His padawan was smiling brightly at his master. "I didn't."

The Master's happy mood broke. "Why you ungrateful little" the master then cursed eloquently at the padawan Anakin quickly shooed Ahsoka down the hall away from the enraged Master.

"And I thought you had fits Skyguy." She muttered to Anakin. _They're weird, both of them are acting like children what the **** is with the nicknames? _Some part of the Master thought, while the other cursed at the padawan.

He finished and stood breathing heavily. "Just like old times, huh Master?" The padawan laughed after he was finished.

The Master facepalmed.


	12. Making a Lightsaber

**Sorry I haven't written anything in a month-literally then again I haven't really had a chance to use the computer for two weeks out of that month. And for those of you who will say I have been on reveiwing and posting on fourms let me explain. I get emails whenever some story/topic/author posts/updates something and the little time I have on the computer has been spent replying to a few emails then going off to get something else done. I felt that I need to explaine myself to you guys since I haven't gotten anything posted in forever. Anyway this is a short randomly inspired chapter not much but enjoy anyway!**

So it was finally time for his padawan to make his first lightsaber-all by himself. The Master stood back across the room press against the wall. There was no way he would live through this one, even if somehow he had managed to survive his padawan up until now there was just no way he could survive this. He began chanting quietly like he was suppose to.

"_The crystal is the heart of the blade._ _The heart is the crystal of the Jed-"_

"Master, how do you do it again?" The padawan asked. The master let out a slow breath.

"You focus on the lightsaber and how it all fits together, and then you use the Force to put it all together." The padawan stared blankly.

"Well why can't I just use my hands to put it together?"

"Because," the master said through gritted teeth. "it doesn't work that way." He forced a smile.

"Wouldn't it be easier?"

"Look! If everyone put them together by hand _anyone_ could make a lightsaber! Do you want everyone to have lightsabers?" The master yelled losing his patience.

"Well I don't know…let me think about that one for a minute…"

"IT WAS A RHETORICAL QUESTION!" The master exploded.

"You know, I have never heard anyone yell the word 'rhetorical' before why do you suppose that is? I mean it's a long word and-"

"You're MISSING THE POINT!" The master's voice broke a little. "You _always_ miss the point!" He half-sobbed. "NOW MEDITATE AND CLEAR YOUR MIND!" The Master yelled.

"Well it's hard 'cause you keep YELLING!" The padawan shot back. The master took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have yelled I should be in better control of my emotions, I should be a better example maybe that's all you need a better example." The master apologized to his padawan.

"Whatever." The padawan muttered. "So back to my question, how does it all fit together?"

"You're supposed to know that, you were suppose to study lightsaber configuration for the past two weeks!" The master cried.

"But master! You forgot didn't you? I haven't been your padawan for the past two weeks!" The master suddenly realized his padawan was right..and facepalmed.

**The 'lightsaber code' that the master is suppose to chant or say while the padawan makes his/her lightsaber is:**

**_The crystal is the heart of the blade._**

**_The heart is the crystal of the Jedi._**

**_The Jedi are the crystal of the Force._**

**_The Force is the blade of the heart._**

**_All are intertwined._**

**_The crystal, the blade, the Jedi._**

**_You are one._**


End file.
